super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodora Funtime-X VS. Ice Bear
Theodora Funtime-X VS. Ice Bear '''is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting his OC Theodora Funtime-X, the real smart bear daughter of Funtime Freddy and Funtime Mangle and wife of William X's son, Matthew X against Ice Bear, the polar bear that is the brother of Grizz and Panda. Season 2, Episode 42. Description Five Nights At Freddy's (Fanmade) VS. We Bare Bears! This battle is between 2 white bears that are really smart and have caring personalities. Will the animatronic daughter of Funtime Freddy and Funtime Mangle put Ice Bear on Ice or will Ice Bear give Theodora Funtime-X the axe? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: These 2 white bears are famous for their own differences and we are here to put these 2 against each other to find out which of them is the best. '''Boomstick: Theodora Funtime-X, the daughter of Funtime Freddy and Funtime Mangle. Wiz: And Ice Bear, the polar bear with an axe and the brother of Grizz and Panda. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Theodora Funtime-X Boomstick: Funtime Freddy and Funtime Mangle are 2 of 4 animatronics in Circus Baby's Pizza World, which is owned by one of Funtime Mangle's sisters, Circus Baby. And after a while Funtime Freddy and Funtime Mangle fell in love got married and had kids. Their oldest child and son, Stuart, Their younger of the twin bear girls, Funtime Feeny and her younger twin sister Theodora Funtime-X. Wiz: Theodora Funtime is one of their smartest children, who happens to love reading, science and magic. So she learned how to do science and magic from 2 amazing masters of this craft. Those 2 teachers being WD Gaster and the leader of the Maverick Hunters and Creepypasta king, William X. These 2 taught her many varieties of magic spells, most of which are very tricky to master. Boomstick: ' Wiz: '''Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Theodora Funtime-X: I love you Matthew X. *Matthew X and Theodora Funtime-X kiss each other* *Theodora Funtime-X wraps her left leg around the back of Matthew X's legs and Matthew X dips Theodora while they are still kissing* Ice Bear Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: Ice Bear: Ice Bear has too many secrets. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Theodora Funtime-X Ice Bear Theodora Funtime-X: Ice Bear: Theodora Funtime-X Ice Bear FIGHT! Theodora Funtime-X Ice Bear Theodora Funtime-X Ice Bear Theodora Funtime-X: Ice Bear: Theodora Funtime-X Ice Bear Theodora Funtime-X Ice Bear Theodora Funtime-X: Ice Bear: Theodora Funtime-X Ice Bear Theodora Funtime-X: Ice Bear: AAAAAAAAAAAH! Theodora Funtime-X crushes Ice Bear's throat making his head fly off and break apart from a huge boulder Ice Bear then becomes lifeless and his body gets thrown to the ground. Theodora Funtime-X: It's over. Ice Bear's body lays dead on the ground as Theodora uses her magic to make him turn into dust. KO! Results Boomstick: ' Wiz: '''Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: 'Boomstick: ' Wiz: '''Boomstick: Ice Bear was put on "Ice" and has been given the "Axe" Wiz: The winner is Theodora Funtime-X. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with an OC Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles